


Some Red in our Grey

by Geist



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alien genitalia, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Auspistice, BDSM, Bondage, Breast Torture, Chastity, Chastity Cage, Chatlog, Cock Piercing, Cock Ring, Cock sleeve, Collar, Cowgirl, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fellatio, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Hair Pulling, Kismesis, Labia Clamps, Lingerie, Living Sex Toys, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Nook and Bulge, Oral Sex, Paddling, Pain, Piercings, Riding, Sex Toys, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Stripping, Threesomes, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, ballgag, dildo, pesterchum, safeword, spreader bar, tentabulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geist/pseuds/Geist
Summary: Jade's unusual auspisticing methods have caught Aradia's ear. Figuring Jade could use a little help, she offers herself up as an assistant auspistice. But Terezi and Vriska are a feisty couple, and only the strongest-willed need apply. Will Aradia survive the rigorous audition?





	Some Red in our Grey

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are portrayed as 18+

It was a quiet night in the Harley-Serket-Pyrope household. Jade sat in her favourite armchair, one eye on the TV, one on her laptop and a third, more metaphorical eye on Vriska and Terezi. She did, in a sense, keep an eye on them at all times, even when they weren't around. That was the duty she'd saddled herself with: to keep their violent kismesissitude under wraps, lest it escalate to the point of conquering armies and world-ending superweapons as a means of proving their black romance to one another.

Right now they were behaving themselves, sitting together on the couch, exchanging the odd scowl or bitter nothing, sometimes just chatting normally about the evening's televisual trash-offerings, like any couple would. Even the most passionate of hate-lovers could enjoy a cozy evening in. Jade, in short, could relax, at least somewhat secure in the knowledge that they wouldn't try to eviscerate each other all over the carpet.

Her laptop pinged. A message popped up.

AA: hey jade!  
AA: hows things?

Aradia. She and Jade had gotten quite friendly in the years following the end of the game and the creation of their new universe, at least enough to trade the odd message.

GG: good!  
GG: the girls are being nice, for them.  
AA: full time auspistice huh?  
AA: must be tough  
GG: it has its perks ;)  
AA: ill bet!

They chatted a while longer, lines of burgundy and green text gradually filling up the chat window. Terezi and Vriska moved closer together, cuddling in a way that almost didn't look like they were throttling each other. Jade got the impression that Aradia was trying to talk her round to something, but didn't pick up on what exactly until she just came right out with it.

AA: sooooo  
AA: you know I said it must be tough auspisticing those two earlier?  
GG: yeah  
AA: i was thinking...  
AA: you need some help?

Jade blinked, rereading Aradia's message to make sure she had it right.

GG: help?  
GG: like how?  
AA: i could be your assistant  
AA: at auspisticing  
AA: auspistissistant  
GG: okay i can maybe see it  
GG: youve got to be pretty tough for v+t though  
AA: i can be  
GG: and sex is pretty much in the job description  
GG: i know it's not usual for auspistices  
GG: but it's the best way to get them to blow off some steam  
GG: would you be okay with that?  
AA: yes!!!  
AA: very much so :D  
GG: okay...  
GG: shall I ask them?  
AA: please do

Jade looked over at Vriska and Terezi, wondering how to word the question. If she should even ask it. But Aradia was cute, and Jade quite fancied the idea of having her involved in her games, even if it was only on a trial basis. Straightforward seemed to be the way.

"Hey, you two?"

They looked up. "Yes, mistress?" Terezi said.

"How do you like the idea of Aradia helping me out with auspisticing you?"

They grinned. "Good joke," Vriska said.

"Seriously."

Terezi and Vriska burst into simultaneous peals of laughter.

"Her?" Terezi managed to say, gasping. "Now she's out of that robot body she's about as dominant as a human boiled dough strand."

"We'll make mincemeat out of her!!!!!!!!" said Vriska. She grinned, showing off her very sharp teeth to their best effect.

"Well, she wants to try," Jade said. "Shall we let her?"

Her trolls cackled some more. "Sure," Terezi said. "Let her try. It should be fun. For us."

Jade turned back to her laptop and typed.

GG: okay well they don't really think you can do it  
GG: but theyre willing to give it a shot  
AA: yes!  
AA: so i can?  
GG: i think so  
GG: but there's some ground rules  
AA: shoot  
GG: alright first up youd be my sub  
GG: i stay alpha bitch or the whole thing falls apart  
AA: thats acceptable

Mmhmm, I'll bet it is, Jade thought.

GG: second up our first session will be a kind of test  
GG: ill tie you up   
GG: spank you a little  
GG: see if you can resist pleasure  
GG: that sort of thing  
GG: v+t are wily  
GG: if you let them they'll have you on your knees choking down their bulges before you know it  
GG: trust me  
GG: if you can't handle me you can't handle them

There was a pause. Then the icon that indicated Aradia was typing popped up, and a moment later her message followed.

AA: okay  
AA: umm  
AA: not that I think I will!  
AA: but what happens if I fail?

Jade was typing 'Well I guess you're not auspistice material' when an idea occurred to her. One that would make her life easier even if Aradia couldn't shoulder her ashen responsibilities, and, if Jade had read her right, would greatly appeal to her. It would certainly appeal to Vriska and Terezi.

GG: alright  
GG: just spitballing here  
GG: you can totally say no  
GG: but  
GG: you become vriska and terezis fucktoy

A very long pause. Jade was beginning to worry that she'd scared Aradia off when she got the message:

AA: what exactly would that entail?  
GG: what it says on the tin  
GG: they get to play with you however they want  
GG: work off some of that aggression on someone else instead of each other  
AA: okay wow  
AA: that's  
AA: pretty different from what I had in mind  
AA: but  
AA: i could maybe be into it  
GG: okay!  
GG: so   
GG: wanna try out?  
AA: yeah  
AA: lets do it! :)

And after that, it was just the finicky administrative details, hard 'no's on kinks, a time to meet up and the like. Eventually, they said their goodbyes. Jade closed her laptop and turned to Vriska and Terezi.

"This ought to be interesting, huh?"

"Very," said Terezi. She grabbed a hank of Vriska's hair and gave it a yank. Vriska screeched, and slashed at her kismesis' face with her nails. Jade sighed. Aradia couldn't show up soon enough.

A couple of evenings later, Jade stood in the living room., waiting for a knock on the door. At exactly the time she and Aradia had arranged, she heard it.

In her usual 'domme gear' of a black t-shirt and skirt, Jade went out into the entryway, unlocked the door and opened it. There was Aradia, as cute, short and plump as Jade remembered her, attired in a red dress that plunged well below her neck and rose way above her knees.

"Hi, come on in!" Jade stepped to the side, let Aradia walk in and shut the door behind her.

"Hey Jade! Nice place you've got here."

"Thanks," said Jade, leading Aradia into the living room. "I mean, post-scarcity utopia and everything, so we could probably have a palace or something if we wanted, but I figure it's good for Vriska and Terezi to have..."

"Coziness?" Aradia suggested.

"Yup."

They fell silent. So that was the small talk covered, then.

"So how are we going to-" Aradia started to say. Jade interrupted her with one terse command.

"Strip."

Without a moment's hesitation, Aradia lifted her dress up and over her head and threw it off, careful not to get it caught on her curly horns. Jade nodded in approval. Underneath Aradia wore matching underwear, in skimpy red lace.

"Better not let Terezi see those," Jade said. "She still has her fixation on red."

"Then I should be a treat for her," said Aradia, then hurriedly added: "Uh, if she earns it."

In an effort to cover her thirstiness, she reached behind her back and unhooked her bra, sild the straps off her shoulders and peeled it away. Her breasts hung softly against her chest, surmounted by perky, puffy nipples, their burgundy pigmentation fading gently into the surrounding grey of Aradia's skin. Jade bit the inside of her lip, hiding her appreciation.

Shoes, next. Aradia bent to unbuckle them, tits hanging low as she did. She rolled her socks off at the same time, then straightened up, hooking her thumbs into the waistband of her panties. To Jade, it looked like she was trying to be as methodical as possible, but she still managed to wiggle those thick hips of her as she dragged her skivvies down her legs. Back up she went, and stood with her hands at her sides for Jade's evaluation.

Her bulge-slit was partly open, glistening wetness within, and it looked like her bulge was already starting to wriggle around in there. Below, her pouty nook lips were beginning to flush red.

"You can follow orders, at least," Jade said. She pointed over at the door to her bedroom. "Through there." 

Aradia headed towards it, and Jade followed, getting a nice eyeful of Aradia's plush rear in the process. 

Jade's room was dimly lit, though less so for troll eyes. Jade, however, had the advantage of knowing where everything was, and was expecting the sudden change in brightness. She'd stationed Vriska and Terezi by one wall, and it took Aradia a moment to notice them. She did a double take as she realised they were naked, and had clearly been playing with each other to boot. Blue and teal hickeys lined their necks, and their bulges were fully extended, hanging down for the moment but moving with the odd twitch or undulation, a silver ring piercing gleaming at their tips. They leered at Aradia, eyes glowing with their blood colours in the gloom. 

Jade put her palm on Aradia's back and shoved her towards the centre of the room. A pair of leather manacles hung down from the ceiling, suspended by a heavy chain. With some trepidation, Aradia positioned herself beneath them. 

"Arms up," Jade ordered, and Aradia raised them. Jade reached up, cinched the cuffs tight around Aradia's wrists and locked them shut with the small, but sturdy padlocks that hung from them. They were padded on the inside: deceptively comfortable. 

Jade left Aradia for a moment. She returned with a heavy metal bar, to which were attached another pair of cuffs, connected to it by two short lengths of chain.

"Alright," Jade said, hunkering down. "Spread those legs." 

Even from her low down position, Jade caught the blush on Aradia's face as she exposed herself to every eye in the room. She shuffled from side to side, chain clinking, gradually moving her feet apart. 

"More," said Jade. 

An intake of breath, possibly a sigh, possibly a gasp, possibly a whimper. But Aradia managed to part her legs another few centimetres, rising up on her tiptoes to do it.

"Good girl." Jade shackled Aradia's ankles into the spreader bar, stood, and watched her expression as she realised she was committed to this en pointe pose for as long as Jade demanded it. 

Jade rested her hand on Aradia's stomach. She paced around her, trailing it over her side, onto the small of her back, down onto her arse. She squeezed. Aradia's flesh moulded itself beneath her fingers. 

"So," she said, dangerously soft. "You think you can help me auspistice these two?" 

Terezi licked her lips, and Vriska simultaneously mimed crushing a bulge in one hand while raising the middle and forefinger of the other to her mouth in a Y shape, waggling her tongue between them. 

"Yes!" Aradia said, then yelped. Jade had brought her hand up sharply between Aradia's legs, driving two fingers deep into her nook, while her thumb probed Aradia's bulge slit. 

"Just admit it. You want to fail. You want me to toss you to them and let them do whatever. They. Want. With you."

Aradia shivered, and her pussy twitched around Jade’s fingers, a trickle of hot juices dribbling out around them. Likewise, her bulge sheath ballooned outwards, stretching open as its contents swelled and squirmed.

“Dripping already,” Jade said, slipping her fingers out of Aradia’s nook and raising her hand to show her. She smeared two red lines across Aradia’s cheek, like warpaint.

“You remember your safeword?” she asked.

Aradia nodded. “Sheepish.”

“Good. You - well, you might not need it. Maybe.”

Jade turned, and deliberately slowly, leaving Aradia to stew, walked over to her dresser. She pulled open a drawer, found what she was after, and keeping it hidden in her fist, returned just as slowly. She exaggerated the sway of her hips, let her skirt swish around her bare legs, looking deep into Aradia’s eyes. Aradia’s bottom lip crinkled, a fang protruding out over it, clearly aiming to secretly bite it the same way Jade had bitten hers earlier. But troll teeth made that a little bit harder, didn’t they?

Besides, if Aradia was attempting to distract herself from her arousal, it was a futile effort. A pale red rivulet had escaped her nook and was rolling down her inner thigh, gamely making its way footwards, while the tip of her bulge had emerged, wriggling, rolling up on itself as the air hit it, but already puffing up and starting to glisten with natural lube. Privately, Jade was impressed with Aradia’s self control. Vriska and Terezi’s tentacocks were pretty much always out and thrashing the instant she told them to strip off. She was certain it couldn’t last, though, and fully intended to break right through it.

“Alright,” she said, running her hand down Aradia’s flank as she stepped behind her. “Let’s see what we’re working with here.”

She stuck her acquisition in her pocket, freeing both her hands for the task of getting Aradia nice and worked up. Returning her fingers to Aradia’s nook, she found it even hotter and wetter than it had been: so slick she could barely move a millimetre without a fresh wave of juice gushing out over her hand. Her other arm she snaked around Aradia’s waist, squeezing her soft belly, then reached down towards her bulge-slit. The moment she touched the exposed tip of Aradia’s bulge, it coiled around her index finger, seeking warmth, pressure, anything to give it the kind of stimulation its owner craved. 

Aradia whined as Jade began to rub. More bulge slid out, thickening until Jade had an appreciable handful, smothering her palm in sticky slime. It didn’t stop there, either. Another handspan’s worth made itself known, worming itself out of Aradia’s sheath, and like a magician’s trick, another, then perhaps half of that. But what a thick, fearsome half. Jade ran her hand down it from tip to toe, squeezing. Aradia’s bulge yielded, alright, but there was a firmness there: powerful hydrostatic muscles underlying the outer tissues.

Jade whistled, then wrapped her fist tight around the base of Aradia’s cock. Aradia yelped as she yanked it out towards Terezi and Vriska, and it wriggled fruitlessly, trying to latch on to something that wasn’t there.

“Look, girls,” Jade said. “Who knew she was hiding this away the whole time?”

Vriska and Terezi contrived to look disinterested. “Pretty boring,” Vriska said.

“Yeah,” said Terezi, “ours are much cooler.”

That at least was true. Aradia’s cock was just a long, tapering tube, lacking the soft, motile spines that lined the back of Terezi’s, or the bulbous, segmented, scorpion tail-shape of Vriska’s. There was a lot you could do with mere size, though.

“You won’t think that when I’m stuffing it down your throats,” Aradia said, quite calmly, though with a tremor of indignation.

“Hah!!!!!!!!” Don’t count your human cluckfowl before they’re hatched, Megido.”

Terezi cackled. “Kinda cute. She actually thinks she’ll end up topping us.”

“Hush,” Jade said. “Let’s see how she handles this.”

From her pocket she withdrew the thing she’d taken from her dresser. It was black, rubbery, and apparently entirely innocuous ring, but it was the most versatile toy in all of Jade’s considerable arsenal, reserved for very special occasions or when she particularly felt like it. Vriska and Terezi both craved it and dreaded it in equal measure.

“You know what one of these is?” Jade asked is she pulled it on over Aradia’s cock.

Aradia nodded, staring down at it. “A bulge-ring.”

“Mmhmm. And this one’s real feisty. He knows exactly how to make troll sluts beg.” Over Aradia’s shoulder, Jade smirked at Vriska and Terezi and they smiled back, happy to see the instrument of their torment turned on someone else.

As soon as she had it about halfway up Aradia’s bulge, Jade stroked the ring and it leapt into life. It contracted, and legions of tiny cilia emerged from its interior, just visible around its edges. They latched onto her flesh, soaking up the juices her bulge exuded. Eager for more, it began to roll of its own accord, crawling up her length, leaving it dry in its wake. Her wetness was replaced in a moment, but there was clearly a moment of discomfort for her as her cock reacted to losing its protective coating.

“How much you can take, I wonder?” Jade said. Giving, Aradia’s arse a pinch, she headed off again, employing that same casual saunter.

She reached her toy drawer and took her sweet time looking through it, picking out the perfect dildo to pump into Aradia’s nook while the ring took care of her cock. A minute, and the ring would have completed one whole perambulation of Aradia’s bulge. The next few would leave her very dry and very uncomfortable, as the living toy upped its pace and its rate of absorption, converting her moisture into the biomass it needed to become thicker, stronger, faster. Then it’d really go to work, and Aradia would be screaming for more. Already she was breathing more heavily, and there was a whimpery little hitch in each exhalation. The chain binding her hands to the ceiling clinked as she shifted her weight.

Jade wandered back to her captive, humming nonchalantly, slapping a big purple dildo against her palm in the manner of a baseball player readying herself for her turn at the bat. She took a glance at Aradia's bulge, which writhed under the ring's ministrations. The ring itself was apparently sated. Black, glossy, and a couple of finger-widths thick, it dragged itself up and down Aradia's tendril, which was wet and glistening once more. Aradia moaned, the ring clamped down tight around her cock's tip and rolled up her length at remarkable speed.

"Let's open out that nook, shall we?" Jade said, stepping behind Aradia.

She reached down and gripped Aradia's bulge, rubbing it in the ring's wake. Her hand slick, she ran it across Aradia's stomach, over her round, navelless belly, up to her copious breasts. She grabbed a handful of one, and trapping the nipple between her knuckles, she stretched out that lovely pliant flesh until Aradia whined in protest. 

Meanwhile, Jade rubbed the head of the dildo between Aradia's nook lips, getting it slick and shiny, purple mingling with glistening, translucent red. She turned it upright, holding the base, and rooted around until the toy's tip dropped into Aradia's opening. She pushed, and bit by bit, worked the silicone into Aradia's pussy, sliding past the first few hints of muscular resistance as Aradia clenched down, walls hugging this new source of joy.

The instant the first inch was in, Aradia had to suppress a moan, turning it into an even more desperate-sounding mewl. Jade grinned, and gave Aradia's breast another squeeze.

"You like that?" she asked, worming in another little bit of the dildo.

Aradia tried to stay silent and stoic, but Jade wasn't having that. She pinched Aradia's nipple, grinding it between thumb and forefinger. "Answer me!"

Aradia yelped. "Y-yes, mistress! But I can resist it!"

"We'll see."

Fairly confident that she could prove her wrong, Jade dragged the dildo from Aradia's quim and drove it straight back in. It was gratifying, the way that shiver ran through Aradia's body, the way she arched up even higher on her tiptoes. Jade leaned her head over Aradia's shoulder, took the pointed tip of her ear between her teeth and began to nibble it, rolling her wrist as she built a quick, pistoning rhythm with the toy.

After a few pumps Aradia was rocking back against Jade's hand. A few more, and she was as tense as a harp string, quivering constantly, little 'mmphs' reverberated through her tightly pursed mouth, her breaths shallow and hurried, whistling out through her nostrils. She was standing right at the ragged edge of an orgasm, and Jade was honestly a little disappointed that she hadn't put up more of a fight.

She supposed she couldn't claim all the credit for Aradia's state, though. The ring kept rolling along Aradia's cock, fast enough that it made a slick, squishing sound.

"Let go," Jade whispered, her voice gentle, wheedling. "Just one can't hurt, can it?" 

Aradia, against all odds, held out for another half-minute, then, with a shudder and a groan, she came. The bulge ring sensed it before it happened, and like a striking snake rolled down her cock and extended a pseudopod, plugging the opening. Aradia writhed in discomfort, the high-pressure surge of her cum backing up. Her tentadick ballooned, kinked and curled, and only slowly deflated as the ring sucked out its meal. When it was finished, it looked like a thick black donut, ridged and segmented along its circumference. 

Jade didn't give Aradia a second to rest. Even as she panted for breath, Jade was still working the dildo in and out of her nook, while the ring returned to its task with renewed vigour. The floodgates had been opened. Aradia's second climax crept up on her even faster than the first. She screeched, thrashed and hissed against the inevitable, chains jangling, leather creaking. Jade adored Alternian bodies, twisted as they were through millennia of natural and unnatural selection into the perfect factories for industrial quantities of genetic material. Cum quickly, cum often, that was the trolls' biological creed, and didn't it just work against them when they wanted to resist. 

Vriska and Terezi giggled, watching Aradia moan, then whine, the ring milking her of her next batch of genefluid. They'd turned towards each other, hips touching, their bulges slyly entwined, slowly tussling for dominance in the way those of caliginous partners did. They were forbidden from anything too serious while Aradia's trial was ongoing, but that didn't stop them from fondling one another, or kissing in that quick, cruel manner of theirs. If Jade was right, as she was certain she was, she wanted them to save their energy to break in their new toy. 

For Aradia's third orgasm, Jade abandoned the dildo, relying on nothing more than her fingers. She wanted to feel Aradia cum, without anything between them. Her hand was already slippery with Aradia's wetness, and she pushed her way into tight warmth that was at once familiar and strange. Troll pussies were smoother than humans', the nerves more evenly distributed: no g-spots for them. There were more overall, though, another part of the reason why Alternians were so beautifully sensitive. Jade insinuated her fingers all the way in, up to the knuckle, while she rubbed their tips in small circles over Aradia's twitching walls. 

"C'mon," Jade said. "You've got another in you." 

Aradia protested. "Noooo," she managed to slur out, but Jade and the bulge ring were inexorable. 

Jade moved her fingers with ever increasing speed, crossing the misty boundary between fingering to fingerfucking. Aradia really fought it this time, growling through her teeth, but Jade was merciless. She swirled her fingers deep inside Aradia, making sure not one solitary spot went unstimulated. Aradia's walls rippled, almost sucking at Jade's digits, coating them in yet more fluid that let her flick and thrust and twist them ever faster. And all the while, the bulge ring kept up its constant patrol, clinging to Aradia's cock like a disembodied pair of lips giving the worlds tightest blowjob, its cilia simultaneously giving out a thousand microscopic massages. Aradia fought, sure, but the fight had been rigged from the start. With a scream of frustration, she let herself go for the third time.

Jade yanked her dripping fingers from Aradia's suddenly-tight nook, and watched her cum. Her bulge stuck straight out, pulsing as great gobs of jizz passed through it. The ring, sated for the time being, only made a cursory attempt to grab some as it left her, with the result that Aradia's seed sprayed from her bulge, arced across the room and splattered across Jade's floorboards, which were sealed and stain proofed to within an inch of their life. Jade was very familiar with troll orgasms and their aftermath.

More volleys followed, until Aradia was spent, gasping, hanging from her cuffs. Her knees were splayed, her legs trembling, and her bondage was the only thing holding her up. Her cum had settled into a glossy scarlet pool. Gory, under different circumstances. Jade ambled round to her front, to get a look at her flushed, sweaty face, those unfocused eyes, the wide open mouth and the lips soaked with drool.

Jade put her hands on her hips. "What a mess. Three orgasms and you're already done for. I guess we know not to let the girls touch you. One tug of your bulge and you’d be begging them for more."

"That ring..." Aradia said, her voice thick.

Jade looked down at it. It was clinging to the base of Aradia's cock, quiescent, perhaps realising its services weren't needed for now.

"Hardly an excuse," Jade said, knowing perfectly well that it was. "Oh well. I guess if you can handle a little pain, you might be some use."

"Pain?" said Aradia, her apprehension clear.

"That’s right. Pain."

Jade turned away, stifling a laugh. Playing the stern mistress always got to her.

"Let's see," she said, heading back over to the drawers where she kept the toys. She tugged one open, and cast her eyes over the implements of torment within, neatly laid out on black velvet. "Vris? 'Rezi?" She looked over at them. "What do you think?"

"Needles," said Vriska, running her tongue over her teeth.

"Give her the cane!" Terezi suggested. In her excitement she dragged her nails down Vriska's side. Vriska hissed and snapped at her.

"Kind of extreme for her first time, don't you think?" said Jade.

Vriska shrugged. "I thought we were testing her."

"I mean, if this goes right, she'll be the one punishing you."

"As if we wouldn't turn it around on her," said Terezi.

"True. Alright, well these are kind of like needles."

Jade selected a set of silver clamps: cruel, crushing things with bluntly serrated edges. Small, but heavy weights hung from them on fine chains, designed to sway whenever their victim moved, tugging and pinching the bits to which they were attached.

"And I guess you can't go wrong with a good spanking."

Terezi cheered. "Yeah!"

Rather than the thin, whippy cane Terezi so loved seeing used on Vriska, though, Jade went for a thick, heavy paddle, wrapped in black leather and lined with rounded metal studs. In addition, she picked out a shiny red ballgag and an unassuming plastic object with a button on it that looked quite out of place among the armaments surrounding it.

"Open wide," she said as she returned to Aradia, clutching her goodies. Obedient, if nothing else, Aradia did as she was told.

Jade laid everything except the gag on the floor, straightened back up and popped the ball into Aradia's mouth, seating it snugly behind her teeth. Gathering up Aradia's hair, she looped the strap behind her head and fastened it up: loose enough that it wouldn't chafe, tight enough that Aradia would know it was there.

"How does that feel?" she asked.

"Mmmph."

"That's what I thought."

Next, Jade grabbed the plastic object and put it in Aradia's hand. Aradia reflexively curled her fingers around it, feeling it out.

"That's a buzzer," Jade explained, "since you can't safeword now. Squeeze it by accident and I'll be very...displeased. Got it?"

Aradia nodded.

"Hokay." Jade swung her arms back, limbering herself up. "Ready for this next bit?"

An emphatic nod, a 'mmm' of affirmation. Jade smiled.

There was one last thing to do before she got started. Reaching for Aradia's crotch, she tapped the bulge ring in a specific sequence of places.

It exploded into a mass of strands. They whipped around for a moment, seeking something to cling onto. Aradia's bulge was, naturally, the closest, and they wrapped around it, tangling it up in a weblike pattern. Aradia gasped as they encased her entire cock and began to drag themselves back towards the main body of the ring, which had flattened itself out around her pubis, anchoring itself firmly with its cilia. The filaments it had extruded kept on drawing themselves in, winding smaller and smaller until her dick was wrapped up in one compact bundle. It looked immensely uncomfortable. The net's fibres bit into Aradia's bulge, and parts of it protruded out past them. Jade poked one such part and Aradia recoiled, cringing away from her touch.

"I guess we should have put that on you when you were trying not to cum," Jade said. "Oh well. Hindsight, 20-20, all that."

She bent down, picked up the clamps. Four total; four very sensitive spots that were really going to hurt in a moment. In an instant, she reached out and seized Aradia's nipple, yanking it out like she had before but even more viciously. Aradia yowled into her gag, thrashing, but Jade held firm, twisting and pinching. Aradia cries grew even louder. Jade held a clamp up to her face, and Aradia whimpered, realising where it was going. Jade brought it down and Aradia shut her eyes, jumped when the cold metal touched her skin. Trailing it over Aradia's breast, Jade held the clamp open, digging its teeth in. She reached Aradia's nipple, held the clamp there for a few moments, letting Aradia squirm. Then, she took it away, and felt Aradia relax. She imagined she'd been given a reprieve. No dice. Jade pushed the clamp forward again, and let it snap shut.

Aradia howled. She shook herself violently, trying to throw off her tormentor, but all that achieved was to set the weight and chain hanging from it jingling, pendulating this way and that, tugging at her poor abused nipple with every swing. Jade leaned in close to observe her handwork. The nipple in question stuck out between the clamp's jaws, bright, angry red, while the skin around it was pulled so taut it was wrinkled. Blood pooled, faint burgundy beneath.

"It hurts worse than you think it will, doesn't it?" Jade said softly, somehow making herself heard over Aradia's squeals.

That seemed to calm her. She nodded, eyes still shut tight, tears pooling in their corners. A thin line of drool ran over her lips and a little way down her chin. Jade felt for her, felt the ghost of her pain in her own breast. But, if Aradia was anywhere near as masochistic as Jade thought she was, the endorphins would already be flowing. They'd suffuse her brain and body, dull the pain, drop her into that warm glowing space that only a true sub could access. Jade, ever the committed domme, almost envied her.

Still, for her it was more fun watching her pets writhe than being in their position. She switched to Aradia's right tit, holding a clamp at the top, right next to her chest. This time she let it bite down for a moment, drawing a screech from Aradia, who must have thought she was going to end up with her boobs covered in the damn things. And there was an idea. A second later, Jade opened the clamp, brought it down a little and closed it again. She crossed Aradia's breast in this way, and by the time she was actually at her nipple, Aradia was sobbing, and a line of jagged bruises covered the soft curve of her flesh.

As Jade had expected, once she actually clamped Aradia's nipple, Aradia's reaction was far less severe. She struggled, the weights and their chains swaying like before, but she gave in far quicker. Her natural painkillers were doing their work. Giving the teat she'd clamped one last cursory tug, Jade crouched, lowering herself to Aradia's nethers.

She squeezed the bound up package of Aradia's bulge, watching the flesh strain through the holes of the web. Almost like a stress toy she'd once owned. She smiled at the comparison, and rubbed one of the clamps over an exposed patch of Aradia's cock. Above, Aradia whined, clearly getting the idea that Jade had intended her to. But, regrettably, Jade only had two more clamps, and she knew exactly where she wanted to put them.

Jade lifted Aradia's trussed bulge, revealing her nooklips, as plump and puffy as they'd been when Jade had been forcing pleasure rather than pain on Aradia. She slipped a finger between them. Just as she'd expected, Aradia was absolutely sopping wet. She withdrew her finger, wiped it on Aradia's thigh, and took hold of one of her lips, dragging it down and out.

"Mmmmmm!" came Aradia's long, despairing moan.

Jade listened for a moment, wanting to be sure she heard the buzzer if Aradia sounded it, but there was nothing beyond harsh breaths taken through a nose too small to really give her the air she needed. She shrugged, squeezed open the clamp and closed it with terrible slowness on Aradia's petal. Before Aradia could even begin screaming Jade had the next one ready, and this she attached to Aradia's lip without a moment's pause. She sprang up and stepped back to admire her handiwork.

Aradia was shaking bodily. She'd learned that moving only made things worse, and was apparently trying to force herself into immobility, with some success. Keeping totally still against the pain wracking her would have been impossible, and the odd jerk she made set the weights on the clamps swinging prettily. The ones on her nook pulled her lips down and apart, with the upshot that her juices flowed freely, dripping onto the spreader bar and the floor below. Humiliating, agonising, the whole thing, and yet she hadn't given in, hadn't sounded that buzzer. That had to be worth a little reward.

She stepped forward, and trying not to disturb the clamps too much, hugged Aradia, kissed her feverish forehead.

"Good girl," Jade said. "You're much better at this than not cumming. Sure you don't want to stop?"

Aradia shook her head, and winced as that slight gesture set the weights in motion again.

"Alright then." Jade retrieved the last of her playthings.

The paddle's handle fit snugly in her grip, smoothed to it from a good few years of spanking recalcitrant troll rears. She went around Aradia and gave hers a good appraisal. Squeezing one buttock, she lifted it, let it bounce back down, gave the other a gentle pinch. Here was an arse perfect for spanking: a big, soft, inviting target.

"Five, I think," she said. "Vriska, Terezi, count me off."

She raised the paddle. Aradia cringed. Was she alert enough that she'd felt or heard the movement of the air? No matter. She'd feel something else in a second.

Jade brought down her arm, sending the paddle whistling through the air. At the last moment, she flicked her wrist, lending the swing extra force, and the paddle impacted Aradia's arse with a resounding crack.

"One," Vriska and Terezi chanted.

It took a moment for Aradia to register the blow. There'd be numbness, at first, then, as the blood flowed back into the abused tissues, the pain. Ah, there it was. Aradia screamed a high, whimpery, sobbing scream, spluttering around her gag. Jade withdrew the paddle and saw its faint red imprint, perfectly outlined across both of Aradia's cheeks. The edges were particularly visible, along with the pale grey spots where the studs had hit. A work of art, really. 

Jade raised the paddle again and prepared to make another masterpiece. She swung, aiming for the spot she'd hit before. She got it to within a couple of centimetres.

"Two," came the count, the smack echoing around the room. 

Aradia's screech was even louder this time, and she danced on her toes. Jade held the paddle in place, and Aradia tried to escape its touch, only to set her weight clamps jumping again, mortifying her nipples and nooklips. As Jade took the paddle away, Aradia hyperventilated, desperately bracing herself for the next strike.

Jade didn't take the few seconds to line up her shot this time, swinging more haphazardly, but the shock she gave Aradia more than made up for it. Aradia yowled, more in surprise than pain by the sound of it.

"Three," said Vriska and Terezi.

Four was going to be the big one. She took a double-handed grip on the paddle, took a small step back, and wound up with great theatricality. With every bit of sinew she had, she delivered the spank to end all spanks. 

"Four."

The sound it made was like a gunshot, but that was nothing compared to Aradia's scream. Even through the gag it was earsplitting, and Jade found herself glad her room was well soundproofed. Added to it all were the creaks and clanks as Aradia, leapt from foot to foot, hauling on her wrist restraints so hard that she actually lifted off the ground, twisting to and fro. Her muscles failed her, her voice cracked, and she dropped back to the ground, sweaty, sobbing, and groaning.

Jade pressed herself up against Aradia's back and rubbed her butt, feeling the heat of her bruises. She leaned down and whispered in Aradia's ear.

"You're doing great. Only one more, I promise."

She went easier with the final one. It was still a good, solid smack by anyone's standards, but not nearly so brutal as the ones that had preceded it. Aradia lurched forward, but she didn't have the energy to scream any more. All Jade got from her was a choked yelp.

"Five!" Vriska and Terezi finished, with some satisfaction.

Jade stepped back and admired her handiwork. Aradia's bum blazed with the marks of her punishment, covered in livid red bruises. Here and there the welts left by the studs and the edges of the paddle stood out in sharp relief, criss-crossed and overlapped.

Dropping the paddle, Jade reached up and unhooked Aradia's gag. She went back round and plucked the ball out from between Aradia's teeth. A river of drool flowed from her mouth and dripped from her chin. She was even more of a mess than before, with pale red tears streaking her cheeks.

"How do you feel?" Jade asked her.

Aradia tried to speak, but only a croak came out. Jade fetched a bottle of water, held it up to her mouth and tipped it up.

"Drink," she ordered, and Aradia did so, gratefully.

"When she was refreshed, Jade asked again: "So, how do you feel."

"Sore," Aradia said, and Jade nodded. "But...good, in a way."

"I thought you might. You did well. Shall we get those clamps off?"

Jade peeled off the clamps one by one, Aradia wincing as blood returned to the bruised areas. Collecting the gag, the paddle and the clamps, Jade put them aside to be washed, then returned and took the buzzer from Aradia's hand.

"Huh? Oh, I almost forgot I had that," she said.

"You can safeword from now on," said Jade. "If you want to keep going, that is."

"Yes!" Aradia said, then, remembering her place: "Please, mistress."

Jade went back to her toy drawers, pondering how she should next use Aradia. Inspiration struck, and she pulled out a harness, a thick double-ended dildo and a bottle of lube.

"Ever done any butt stuff before?" she said, padding back to Aradia.

"Umm, a couple of times."

"Well, I'm gonna really break you in, okay?"

"Yes, mistress." Aradia didn't sound entirely sure.

Jade unfastened her skirt, let it drop. For convenience, she didn't wear any panties, and so Aradia got to see her mistress naked for the first time, or at least half so. Slotting the dildo through the hole in the front of the harness, Jade settled it in place, then untangled the straps and pulled them up her legs, fastening them securely around her loins. She was plenty wet already, and her end of the dildo easily slipped between her nethers. She murmured, feeling it caress her walls, giving her some much needed stimulation. The things she denied herself to punish bratty trolls...

Behind Aradia once more, the dildo bobbing between her legs, Jade reached around and stroked a sequence into the bulge ring. It withdrew its tendrils, freeing Aradia's cock, and she sighed in relief. Her poor squashed dick unfurled itself slowly, the marks the fibres had left in it gradually flattening out and fading away. Its freedom wasn't to last much longer, though. Jade gave the ring another stroke, and once again it reconfigured itself. It stretched out, becoming a tube rather than a ring, enveloping Aradia's bulge in its entirety. Aradia moaned as its cilia latched on to every part of her it could reach, stroking her whole cock in slow, peristaltic waves.

There was more luxury to come, as Jade squirted a blob of lube into her palm and rubbed it gently over Aradia's bum, soothing her bruises with its coolness.

"It's not really proper lotion," Jade said, "but it'll do for now."

"Thank you, mistress."

Aradia winced, though, when Jade hooked her thumbs into her snug crack and spread her buttocks apart, revealing the dark crimson pucker of her rear entrance.

"Aww, what a cute little butthole," said Jade. "Almost seems a shame to open it out." 

She upended the lube bottle, poured a great stream of it into Aradia's cleft and, as she did so, darted her other hand forward with her pinky outstretched, poking it against the centre of Aradia's ring with just enough force that a little more pressure would see it sliding on in there. Aradia yelped.

"Not too much of a shame though."

Jade withdrew her pinky, oiled up her index and middle fingers and set to massaging Aradia's hole, easing her muscles with deft, circular motions. A few turns around the neighbourhood and she'd loosened things up enough to press her index finger inside. Aradia, gasped, and groaned. Jade began to wriggle it around, smearing lube around the edges of Aradia’s entrance. She pulled out, re-slicked her finger, pushed it in a little further this time. 

Aradia's sphincter clung to Jade's skin as she worked her way in deeper. One knuckle went in, then the next, and soon she was up to the very last joint, her whole finger immersed in Aradia's cloying heat. She began to pump it in and out, really reaming Aradia out, and twirling it as she did to give herself a little more space to work with. When she was confident Aradia could take a little more she asked:

"Ready for another?"

"I think so, mistress."

Holding two fingers as close together as they'd go, Jade repeated the process. Aradia moaned a little louder, but she seemed to know exactly how to relax, to let penetrators glide in with the merest resistance.

"How’s that?"

"Fine! I've taken more than that before."

"Oh? That sounds-" Jade gave Aradia's bottom a pinch, and was rewarded with a squeal. "-cocky."

Cockiness aside, she was clearly telling the truth. Forming three fingers into an arrowhead, Jade pushed them deep into Aradia's rectum with no trouble at all. A few thrusts, and Aradia was breathing heavily again, though whether it was because of her efforts or something else Jade wasn't sure. She grabbed Aradia's bulge ring-encased cock to check. Oh yes, it was pulsing away nicely, giving Aradia's tentacle the kind of full-body treatment that'd surely be sending irresistible waves of pleasure through her. Jade decided she'd better get down to business before the ring made her redundant.

Jade stood, and pushed her strap-on’s head between Aradia's cheeks. It looked huge against her little hole, but Jade knew that with sufficient lubrication and patience Aradia could take it. She drizzled on a coating of lube, rubbed it in with her hand, and leaned forward, holding the dildo at its base.

"Heeere we go," she said.

As Aradia moaned through grit teeth, Jade watched the hypnotic sight of Aradia's arsehole stretching open. Slowly, at first, as the dildo pierced it, then faster, as the moulded head followed. Aradia's pucker popped over the ridge, and there it was. Jade had her ersatz glans fully buried in Aradia's back door. And with that in, there was nothing stopping the smooth bulk of the rest from following.

Gently insistent, Jade pressed on, working inch after inch of silicone into Aradia. She stopped halfway through, giving Aradia time to catch her breath, and incidentally giving her time to play with Aradia's tits. Then it was back to it, forging on, opening Aradia out until at last she was lodged completely in her, right to the root, hips-to-arse.

"You did it!" Jade said, kissing Aradia's shoulder.

"I feel...full," Aradia said, panting.

"You'll feel a bit emptier in a moment."

Jade began to pull back, sliding her length out until again, just the head remained. On her next thrust she tried her luck, pushing in with considerably more force than she normally would, but she had a hunch it'd pay off. Indeed, Aradia's moan sounded anything but pained, and Jade knew she could be a bit rougher. With that in mind, she quickly built her rhythm, ravaging Aradia's butt with swift, powerful strokes. Aradia winced at first, but Jade suspected that was more to do with her hips and the leather straps of her harness slapping against Aradia's tenderised cheeks. Soon she was moaning aloud, and Jade, with the dildo shifting inside her and her clit grinding against a ridged stimulator moaned with her.

The bulge ring reacted to their passion, and Jade, peering around Aradia, saw it throbbing visibly from the outside, muscular contractions rippling down its length, flashing past almost faster than the eye could see. Jade wasn't sure if they were testing anything anymore, but if they were this was a test Aradia would surely fail. Already she was panting, her moans heightening into screams. Jade curled her hand around the sheath and squeezed, feeling its immense heat under her palm, whether from the toy itself or Aradia she couldn't tell.

The ring had another surprise in store. Aradia yowled and shuddered, plunged into the throes of an orgasm. Encasing her entire cock as it was, the ring filled with her cum, and extruded a bulge sac at its tip to hold the excess. Suddenly, Aradia screamed, almost as noisily as she had when Jade had been spanking her. She thrashed around, hard enough that Jade had to wrap her arms around her to keep her steady.

"What is it?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

"I-it's in my sheath!" Aradia said.

Jade looked again. From its base, the ring had extended tendrils deep into the slit where her bulge joined her body, and from the looks of it were wriggling around quite vigorously.

"Does it hurt?"

"Nooooo - just - just too mahhhhhhh!"

She shook, and the sac at the end of the ring swelled a little more, drooping downwards.

Terezi and Vriska had stopped whatever fighting/lovemaking they were engaged in, and were staring with mixed horror and desire, their hands down by their crotches.

"Did you know it could do that?" Vriska whispered to Terezi. Terezi shook her head.

Not wanting to look a gift freaky bioengineered alien sex toy in the food intake pores, Jade let the ring keep on overstimulating whatever super-sensitive bits were hidden away in Aradia's sheath, filing the information for later. She focused on pounding Aradia's arse, and increasingly on the pleasure welling up from her own pussy. The dildo rocked back and forth inside her, pressing hard against her g-spot, while her clit sent a shock of bliss through her every time it bumped the stimulator. She exulted with a long, lusty moan, and brought her hand down with a slap against Aradia's thigh. Aradia was too far gone in bliss to even register it, and Jade took advantage of that, feeling her up from crotch to tits, squeezing, pinching and tugging whatever soft parts she could find.

"C'mon, slut!" Jade laid down a couple more slaps on Aradia's leg, pinched her nipple hard. "Beg for me. Beg your mistress for another orgasm." She'd have one anyway, but right now neither cared.

"Morrrrre," Aradia said, slurring out the word.

"That's a good slut." Jade upped her pace, hammering away until her muscles ached, her harness creaking and both of them were screaming.

Aradia's next orgasm left her hanging in her chains, slumped forward, twitching, and still apparently on the way to another. Jade peeked at her cock and saw that the bulge ring's cum-sac had swollen to ridiculous proportions, a balloon of red jizz visible through a tenuous membrane. If it burst it'd be a real mess, plus she'd be down a ring. She reckoned she'd better slow things down.

Jade pulled out, to a groan from Aradia, and peeled apart Aradia's buttocks. Where once there had been a cute little pucker, now there was a gaping, ravaged hole, dripping with lube as it slowly tried to pull itself back together. Jade grinned, swirled her finger around its edges for good luck, and stepped round to Aradia's front.

She threw off the harness, dildo and all, and felt her own cunt. She was blazing hot, clit fat and hard, pussy juice adhering to her thighs in sticky strings. She caught Aradia staring down at her crotch, saw her run her tongue across her lip.

"Wanna eat it?" she said. Aradia jerked her head up guiltily.

"Yeah," she said, voice hoarse.

"That's what I like to hear."

Reaching out, Jade pressed the quick release button on Aradia's manacles. Aradia collapsed, legs giving away beneath her, but she gamely scrambled up onto her knees. Jade grabbed her by the horn and by the hair. She dragged her forwards, and pushed her mound against Aradia's face. Instinctively, Aradia began to lick.

"Fuck yesssss," Jade groaned. This was what she needed: a warm, wet, pliable tongue swishing around her folds, probing into all the spots that wanted to be probed.

Aradia delivered. She got in under Jade's outer lips, lapping her way around them, then carefully sucked the inner ones in turn. Kissing Jade's hole, she drove her tongue inside and gave it a quick swirl, drinking down the torrent of moisture that flowed forth. With her whistle sufficiently wet, she licked straight up and latched on to Jade's clit, giving it the tiniest of prods with her tongue tip while she fastened her lips around it.

Jade's vision blurred. She bent double as a wave of ecstasy flooded her, and had to grab hold of both Aradia's horns to steady herself. Playing it off as a power move, she humped Aradia's face, smearing her juices all over. Aradia murmured into her quim and even those faintest of vibrations were enough to set her reeling again.

"Th-that's it, bitch!" she said, really hamming up the strict mistress bit to overcompensate for her disorientation. "Suck that clitty. Show me you're worth something."

Aradia, apparently, really wanted to be worth something. She took Jade's clit between her lips again, and sent her hand sliding up Jade's thigh, groping around her crotch until she found the right spot and drove two furiously flickering fingers deep inside her. Jade couldn't help but scream aloud, and clenched down reflexively on Aradia's digits, feeling them in near-perfect definition against her walls.

The room was getting hazy. Over by the wall, Vriska and Terezi engaged in a ferociously passionate kiss, all but sucking each others' faces off, while their bulges, entwined, writhed endlessly over each over, leaking lube and prefluid. Jade watched them in a daze until another surge of pleasure pulled her back into herself.

"Harder!" she demanded. "Get me off or I swear to God I'll make you wear that ring until it sucks you dry."

Aradia shuddered at that, and Jade was sure the threat had made her cum again. Regardless of how she took it, she put every last bit of effort into returning that bliss to Jade. Sucking, hard, pumping her fingers so furiously Jade could hear the juices splattering, Aradia pushed her right to the edge and then, for the finisher, rolled back Jade's clit hood and swiped her tongue straight across Jade's bare jewel.

Jade roared out her climax, pouring all her frustration and satisfaction into one great primal howl. Her hips bucked of their own accord, battering against Aradia's face, while tectonic convulsions inside her splattered gushers of juice across it, marking Aradia as hers. She grabbed Aradia's hair, tugging it until she yowled, holding it fast until she came down. Which took a while; aftershock after aftershock hit her, setting her trembling afresh.

She stepped back, legs wobbly, chest heaving. She looked down at Aradia, who looked back up , her red eyes sparkling. What a sight: face soaked with sweat, pussy juice, drool and the remnants of tears. Her bulge rested on the ground, held outstretched by the ring, that huge, obscene reservoir of cum wobbling at its end. Here was a troll who'd utterly debauched herself, and in doing so, flown higher than the angels.

"You can really lick a pussy, you know that?" Jade said.

Aradia looked down meekly. "Thank you, mistress."

Jade exhaled, slowly. She so wanted to keep this one around. Oh, there was no way she was going to be an assistant auspistice, not the way she crumbled at the merest hint of pleasure. She was sure, too, that Aradia knew it. That left option two.

"So," Jade said, resting a hand on her hip, the other hanging free. "There's two ways we can go from here." Aradia looked up again.

"First way, you get cleaned up, take our spare room for the night, and head home tomorrow morning."

Aradia kept up a brave face, but Jade felt her disappointment. Quickly, she continued:

"Second way, you stay with us tonight. I throw you to these two-" she swept her arm in Vriska and Terezi's direction "-and, mmm, things'll happen to you. Mostly fun things, I should think."

Aradia looked much more hopeful. Jade went on: "And tomorrow, you go to your hive, get your things and move in with us. I'll collar you, and you'll be my bitch, just like them. Except they get to use you whenever they feel like it."

Vriska and Terezi broke their kiss, and stared intently at Jade and Aradia, still holding each other.

"Do it, Aradia," Terezi said.

"Yeah, you know you want to be our fuckpaillllllll," Vriska crooned.

"I..." Aradia said. She swallowed, turned to look at her leering would-be sub-mistresses, turned back to look at Jade. "I'll do it," she said. "Give me to them."

Jade merely smiled. To Vriska and Terezi's whoops and cheers, she freed Aradia's ankles from the spreader bar, tenderly picked her up and carried her over to the bed. She planted a chaste kiss on her forehead, and Aradia stared up at her with the purest expression of happiness on her face. Then Jade tossed her into the sheets and Vriska and Terezi descended like vultures.

Terezi tore the bulge ring off Aradia's cock. Aradia screeched as its tendrils disengaged from within her sheath and its cilia were yanked away. Spilling red cum everywhere, Terezi upended the ring, squeezed its fluid-sac and squirted a torrent of what was, to her, gorgeous sticky salty-sweet nectar straight into her mouth. The rest she splashed over Aradia, covering her in burgundy, and tossed away the ring. Jade retrieved it, and put it to one side so it could digest what it had absorbed, revert to its small ring-like state and take a well earned rest.

Meanwhile, Terezi was ravenously licking up every bit of cum she'd spilt, working her way up Aradia's body, replacing it with her saliva. Reaching Aradia's mouth, she leant down, pressed a kiss on her and forced a glob of her own cum into her mouth. Aradia swallowed it without resistance, and Terezi sat back, cackling.

"You really are a natural bucket, aren't you?"

"So fill her, already," Vriska said with a growl, swiping at Terezi as she circled round to Aradia's lower quarters.

Terezi dodged her and hissed. "I'm about to, Serket!"

To that end, she seated herself over Aradia's shoulders, curled her hands around her horns and pulled her head up level with her bulge. It waved in front of her, spines rippling back and forth, silver ring glinting at its tip.

"Suck," Terezi commanded.

Aradia opened her mouth, and Terezi didn't wait for her to do anything. She crammed her tentacock straight down Aradia's throat, moaning in delight. She forced her bulge-slit all the way down to Aradia's lips, and Aradia gagged, coughing, fresh tears springing up in her eyes. A swallow later, though, and she was as good as new, sucking away while Terezi groaned and wriggled atop her, smearing teal wetness from her nook across her collarbone.

Vriska kneeled, seized Aradia's legs and dragged her up onto her lap. Her segmented blue bulge coiled back, then struck. Aradia's eyes went wide, and judging by her muffled squeak, Vriska's dick had chosen a hole other than her nook to penetrate. Beyond that, Aradia didn't seem to be having any trouble taking it, and was probably thanking Jade for opening her out earlier.

Jade watched, slowly rubbing her pussy as she watched her pets fuck her new pet into an insensible mess. Idly, she wondered if she could get any other trolls to join her harem. Feferi, for example. She was strong enough that with her at heel restraining any of the other trolls would be a cinch. Even Vriska would get folded in two if she tried to cause any trouble. Feferi, yes, there was a worthy assistant auspistice. Of course, tying her up would be a joke, but if she'd consent to be bound by nothing more than Jade's voice...the idea of so much power under her thumb gave Jade a tight little shiver.

Kanaya, now, she'd be fun. Stoic to the end, what a thrill it'd be to break her. Maybe tie her up, load her down with toys like the bulge ring and submerge her in pleasure until she didn't know words anymore. Or better, possibly, put her in strict chastity, cage her bulge and shield her nook, have her watch endless orgies and make the others tease and torment her until she broke down and begged for release of her own accord. Of course, she was with Rose, but imagined she could be persuaded to share.

Nepeta, even, for sheer adorableness. A cute little kitty she could lock into mittens and boots, have her crawl around the place wearing nothing but a collar and a tail plug, lapping at nooks and sucking bulges whenever it was required. Lithe and flexible, she'd got folded in half too, albeit for different reasons.

Jade was shaken out of her reverie by a menagerie of screams, growls and moans from the threesome on the bed. Aradia was bucking up, cock fountaining burgundy into the air, while blueberry jizz spurted out around Vriska's cock as she filled her arse. A moment later Aradia choked down an equally copious load from Terezi.

Figuring it was better to not get in the way while Terezi and Vriska worked out their frustrations, Jade retired to a chair and watched, still gently masturbating, her fingers whispering over her slippery skin. 

Vriska and Terezi were ready to go again in an instant. Aradia, less so, but she gallantly put up with their abuse. They flipped her onto her front, bullied her up onto hands and knees, and switched ends. Vriska fucked Aradia's drooling mouth, while Terezi took her nook, and at the same time roughly jerked her dick for another dose of that good red stuff.

Three orgasms later, when Aradia was covered in teal, blue and a little red, scratched here and bitten there, her eyes rolled up in her skull, Jade intervened. She approached the bed.

"One more tonight," she said, "and it's mine."

Immediately, Vriska and Terezi scrambled away, leaving Aradia flopped out on her back, her bulge still up and waving, even though the rest of her looked totally out of the fight.

Jade's weight alighting on the bed woke her up. She stared blearily at her new mistress, blinking as cum and sweat stung her eyes. Jade straddled her, sighing as her bulge brushed her pussy.

"You've had a taste," Jade said. "This will be your life from now on, if you accept it. You're absolutely sure this is what you want?"

Aradia nodded fervently, without a shadow of hesitation. Jade grinned, and sank blissfully onto Aradia's cock. And Aradia's cries as she rode her, her exultations when she came, Jade's own ecstasy as hot cum splattered her walls and that glorious thick tendril writhed inside her, all of it told her that this was exactly the right decision for all of them.

\---

Three weeks later, in the same room, Jade stood with her phone in her hand.

"Alright, you three, line up."

Three trolls ambled into position, Vriska at one end, Terezi in the middle and Aradia at the other. They were naked, apart from their collars. Their bulges wiggled, fully extended; Jade had pre-fluffed them for the photo op. Silver rings glistened at the tip of each, Aradia’s having been implanted just that morning. The site of the piercing was still a little sore, still a little puffy. But Aradia was happy. She belonged. What was more, she belonged to Jade.

Jade raised her phone. "Smile, everyone!" Three trolls flashed her three sharp white grins. Jade tapped the camera button and the light from the flash bounced off their teeth, and from those three silver rings.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to kinkynokyoukai.tumblr.com for this one! Follow me at geistygeist.tumblr.com for more.


End file.
